utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Oni Kawasaki
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 河崎 (Kawasaki; Cape of River) - Cape as in the Cape of Good Hope 鬼（'Oni- 'demon) - Japanese Demons |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: Humaloid and XXXXloid MODEL: XoX (found on his right thigh) |- | align="middle"|GENDER |'A very girlish looking boy.' | align="middle"|VOICE RANGE |'Very deep and cannot be put into high pitches, without almost sounding like his sister. They share the same voice bank so you put his voice at g15.' | align="middle"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Meru Kawasaki (older step sister) Tsuya Yoruno (hated enemy for hating his sister) Misa Haruna (fellow humaloid/enemy for violating his sister) Riku Kawasaki (older sister/ and singing partner) Akaito '(would trust him but would still want to kill him) |- | align="middle"|AGE |'14 | align="middle"|GENRE |'Mostly slow songs, he doesn't like to do fast songs, or any type of depressing song, he likes to laugh at people's pain.' | align="middle"|HOMEPAGE |'Humaloid Official Website' |- | align="middle"|WEIGHT |'170 lbs (73 kg)' | align="middle"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Earl Grey tea, eye patch, dunce hat to put on either Riku or Meru' | align="middle"|CREATOR |'Kei Onsein and xakatsukirikux' |- | align="middle"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 6'8" feet ''' '''B: 36 in W: 30 in H: 39 in | align="middle"|VOICE SOURCE | Kei Onsein (human) xakatsukirikux (utau) | align="middle"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Concept Art' |- | align="middle"|BIRTHDAY |'December 19' | align="middle"|LIKES |'People who do not bug his sister, anyone that wears or likes red and black, red and black, his eye patch, the pairing of Riku and Akaito, to cross dress with his sister, being protected by his sister, blood, being mean to his sister, making fun of Meru's and Riku's cup sizes, bows' | align="middle"|MEDIA LIST | |- | align="middle"|RELEASE DATE | June 14, 2010 (after hearing about the creator of Misa Haruna) | align="middle"|DISLIKES |'Anyone who has a crush on his sister, pink, any bright colors, people who hate his sister, people who his sister has a crush on, annoying people who talk alot' | align="middle"|SIGNATURE SONG | Ruin Garden |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Considers himself to be a really boring or a really mean person. He doesn't like to talk much unless it with people he actually cares about. He wears an eye patch because on his left eye is a demon eye and the right eye is normal, he likes to mess with his sister and taunt her on her height. He is really calm with high tolerence of people he considers to be either annoying or stupid. He hates alot of things especially since people are scared of himi because of his demon eye. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: dark brown Headgear: his headphones are found in his really big bow Eye color: red ''' '''Earphones: in his bow Dress: girl: a red over coat but the dress is black and the under parts are red, and on the back of his head is a , boy: he wears a butler like jacket that is black with golden buttons, the inner part of his jacket is red, he wears a big bow on the back of his head ''' '''Nationality/Race: Japanese and Korean Accesories: his eye patch and some tea to drink after he is done singing. Nails: in a pattern of red and black Voice Configuration His voice is monitered by a human making him a HUMAloid but he is also a UTAUloid, he is from NicoNico but the creator would like to keep his privacy if that is ok with the people around the world. He is mostly used for slow songs. He can be used with hiragana or katakana To get his voice get Riku Kawasaki's voice bank on her page and use g+10 or g+15 whatever you like Notes from the author Please remember that Oni is a boy and not a girl he also sounds like a boy so to get that wrong would bring shame upon you. He will not gender bend because he cross dresses so please respect that. Category:sibling Category:UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:genderbend Category:Official Character Profiles